1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen baseball game apparatus without temporal and spatial limitations, and more particularly to a screen baseball game apparatus without temporal and spatial limitations, enabling users to variously enjoy baseball without a difference in level between the users and temporal and spatial limitations, capable of actually moving a ball along a predetermined trajectory according to pitching or batting in a virtual baseball field, enabling a game server to receive periodical state check data and live game simulation data of screen baseball devices and to control the screen baseball devices so that the screen baseball devices perform operations intended by a manger in real time, and capable of improving game capability of a user by utilizing game information for a user training program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a baseball is a game that a pitcher casts a ball, a catcher receives the ball, and a batter hits the ball to score a point.
In the batting practice of a batter, if one person casts a ball, the batter may bat the ball. In addition, the batter may carry out the batting practice by batting a ball fling and coming using a baseball batting practice device to periodically shoot a baseball.
Further, if a user is a beginner, a woman, or a child, the user may bat a tee-ball fixed to a support positioned at a predetermined height by a bat.
As described above, since baseball requires some persons and a relatively large space, an ordinary person has limitations of human power, time, and a space in freely interesting the baseball.
In order to solve the problem, conventionally, batting cages have been provided with pitching machine. In the case of the batting cages, it is actually impossible for a user to select a pitch type or cope with various conditions.
Further, since a game depending on batting progresses, reality and interesting are remarkably degraded in “strike”, “out”, or “scoring”.
Meanwhile, recently, indoor golf driving ranges or screen golf driving ranges having maximized spatial utilization have been increased to allow a user to play golf as one of indoor sports using a ball.
In the case of a typical screen golf system, a predetermined projection apparatus projects images on the front surface of a screen and reproduces the images, and a hitter fixedly places a golf ball to a predetermined position and hits the golf ball into a virtual space projected onto the screen to progress a game.
However, in the case of golf, since only a hitter is required, and a ball to be hit is stopped, a game may progress or an image may be realized without a serious problem. On the other hand, in the case of baseball, a virtual ballpark must be formed, a pitcher and a batter are basically required, and a ball must be actually moved along a predetermined trajectory according to pitching and batting. Accordingly, there is a limitation when the screen golf system is applied to baseball.
Further, in the case of baseball, factors to determine “strike” or “ball” are required, various offensive and defensive actions are optionally and dynamically made and a score is dynamically calculated. Accordingly, the baseball basically differs from the golf in game factors, so that the application of the screen golf system to the baseball is actually impossible.
As related arts, there are patent document 1 (KR10-2010-0130279 A1) and patent document 2 (JP2005-204947 A1).